Love Chat
by Amy H Banks
Summary: Imagine se a sua escola tivesse uma rede de batepapo,apenas com os alunos. E se esse batepapo fosse conhecido como Love Chat por formar casais.Poderia um chat unir dois corações completamente diferentesCAP 2 REVISADO E POSTADO
1. Ela

Capítulo 1 : Ela 

" _É a primeira vez q eu escrevo, portanto sei q escreverei coisas inúteis como essa q estou escrevendo agora..."_

A bela garota, estava muito entretida na árdua tarefa que impusera a si mesma...

" _Vou começar pelo começo...¬¬ um tanto óbvio, mas aí vou eu._

_Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome e tenho dezessete anos, estou no último ano do colegial e este é primeiro "diário". Eu nunca fui muito chegada nesse tipo de coisa, mas como esse é o meu último ano na escola, resolvi q deveria registrar. Eu não sei o porquê, mas_

_sinto que esse ano vai ser diferente...especial..."_

Kagome parou de escrever, olhou bem e até q não tinha ficado tão ruim tirando a primeira parte. Decidiu que por enquanto estava bom e resolveu tomar banho antes que se atrasasse.

Pegou o caderno que tinha ganho de presente de sua melhor amiga Kikyou e jogou dentro de sua mochila. Sempre o levaria p/ qualquer lugar que fosse , queria poder escrever nele sempre que sentisse vontade. Riu de si mesma ao se imaginar um pouco mais velha lendo o q tinha escrito quando era apenas uma colegial.

A garota abriu o armário e pensou por um momento, infelizmente por ainda estar no colégio era obrigada a usar uniforme, mas ainda eram os primeiros dias de aula e era permitido aos alunos usarem roupas normais nos primeiros dias. Decidiu colocar uma blusa sem manga e de gola alta roxa com uma calça capri preta e uma sandália qualquer não muito alta. Depois de escolher as roupas que usaria Kagome deixou-as esticadas em cima da cama e foi tomar banho.

Kagome terminou o banho e foi se vestir em seu quarto quando terminou olhou-se no espelho e ficou bastante satisfeita .Sentou-se de frente p/ a penteadeira e começou a secar os cabelos com a ajuda de uma escova e do secador .Olhou p/ o estojo de maquiagem q tinha ganho também de Kikyou e decidiu-se por passar um pouco apenas p/ agradar a amiga já que ela mesma não gostava muito disso

A garota se olhou no espelho novamente e até que gostou do q viu "nada mal..." –pensou.

Pegou sua mochila em cima da cama e saiu, tendo o cuidado de trancar a porta de seu quarto por causa de seu irmão mais novo Souta , não seria a primeira vez que Kagome o encontraria bisbilhotando em seu quarto. Desceu as escadas quase que saltitando, estava feliz por ser o primeiro dia de aula, sabia que teria de estudar muito se quisesse passar p/ uma boa faculdade, mas a perspectiva de terminar a escola e finalmente ser vista como uma adulta e não mais uma menininha de escola era demais. A única coisa de que sentiria falta seria de seus muitos amigos.

Kagome entrou da cozinha dando um animado "Ohayo" p/ os presentes : seu avô, sua mãe e seu irmão .

Infelizmente Kagome perdera o pai há muitos anos atrás Souta tinha apenas um ano e ela sete. Lembrava de Ter ficado muito triste, amava muito o seu pai e ficara assustada quando sua mãe tentou lhe explicar em meio ás lágrimas o q havia acontecido. Depois disso eles haviam se mudado p/ o templo Higurashi,onde morava o seu avô e onde sua mãe havia crescido. P/ Kagome a mudança foi terrível, mudar da casa em que havia nascido, deixar seus colegas , além de também mudar de cidade.

Mas a garota conseguiu se enturmar aos poucos e agora tinha grandes amigos q sonhava em Ter p/ sempre.

A mãe da garota sorriu p/ ela :

Está bonita filha ...

Arigatou okaa- san

Ei mana você 'tá namorando ?- perguntou Souta

Kagome engasgou com o pedaço de torrada que comia. Sua mãe e avô riram pela garota ficar envergonhada, sabiam o quão tímida era ela quando o assunto era amor.

A garota corou ao ver sua mãe e seu avô rirem dela.

Souta eu não namorado nenhum – Disse a garota extremamente corada

Então porque se arrumou tanto?

Porque hoje é o primeiro dia de aula – respondeu a garota se levantando e ajeitando a mochila nas costas

Bem eu já acabei, até mais tarde – falou beijando a todos

Até mais querida – respondeu a mãe

Tchau mana

Vá com cuidado Kagome

Ela simplesmente sorriu p/ todos e saiu batendo a porta de leve. Virou sentindo o ar úmido da manhã batendo em seu rosto, a garota se sentiu revigorada e tinha mais ânimo que nunca p/ começar o dia. Ela não sabia explicar, mas simplesmente sentia que esse ano seria " o ano" , não só pelo vestibular algo a mais aconteceria.

"Espero que seja algo bom"- Pensava enquanto caminhava p/ a estação do metrô que ficava apenas duas quadras de sua casa.

Ao chegar na estação lotada, como sempre aquela hora da manhã. Kagome teve uma surpresa, reconheceria aquele perfil em qualquer lugar, até porque era muito semelhante ao seu. Ela comprou a entrada do metrô, antes de se encaminhar p/ a pessoa que reconheceu assim que chegou.

Kiky- Chan! – Berrou Kagome ao ouvido da garota que estava de costas assustando-a

Kikyou virou rapidamente assustada, com a mão no peito arfando com o susto. Essa reação exagerada na opinião de Kagome fez com que ela quase rolasse de rir.

K- chan...- sussurrou Kikyou ainda se recuperando do susto

Deveria ver a sua cara...- disse Kagome rindo de se acabar

Isso é o que você chama de "bom dia" ? – perguntou Kikyou já recuperada do susto e olhando séria p/ a garota que ainda ria.

Des...des...desculpe Kiky- chan ...- Disse a garota gaguejando no esforço p/ parar de rir

Kikyou apenas revirou os olhos, não sabia como alguém podia confundi-las ela jamais faria uma brincadeira imbecil como aquela, mas sabia que Kagome era daquele jeito mesmo. Ela olhou a amiga mais atentamente e reparou ela estava linda, mas ainda sim tinha todo o jeito de uma criança era difícil pensar em Kagome como uma garota crescida e quase mulher. E isso sua "infantilidade" ela sabia que estava perdida há muito tempo.

Kikyou mantinha-se séria perdida em pensamentos . E Kagome se arrependeu de Te- la assustado.

Você ficou chateada ? – perguntou a garota

Anh...ah claro que não K-Chan – Kikyou voltou bruscamente a realidade, ainda pensando no quanto eram diferentes...

As duas ouviram o barulho do metrô e se prepararam. Talvez conseguissem pegar um lugar, trabalho difícil estando a estação lotada. Quando o trem chegou e abriu as portas foi o empurra empurra de sempre .Felizmente elas conseguiram pegar dois lugares, um ao lado do outro.

Kikyou notou que Kagome estava calada, talvez tivesse pensado que ela havia ficado chateada. Resolveu puxar assunto :

Que milagre foi esse de acordar cedo K-chan, caiu da cama? – perguntou Divertida

Eu não queria me atrasar hoje pelo menos, então peguei o despertador de todo mundo lá em casa... """""- Respondeu a garota aliviada por ver que sua amiga não havia ficado chateada pela brincadeira.

Kikyou revirou os olhos deu um sorriso malicioso .

E porque está tão bonita K-chan? Está ateh de maquiagem...

Sabe como é...primeiro dia tem que causar boa impressão, coloquei a maquiagem porque me lembrei de você – Respondeu sorrindo sem perceber a insinuação da amiga – E você também está linda!

Era verdade, Kikyou usava um vestido azul escuro colado no corpo que ia até o meio das coxas, os cabelos soltos e naturais até os quadris, usava um maquiagem suave.

Obrigada K-Chan !

As garotas continuaram conversando sobre outros assuntos até descerem do metrô, andaram um pouco até o colégio e nem repararam que já estavam lá.

Faltavam dez minutos apenas p/ as aulas começarem e já havia muitos estudantes no pátio, conversando sobre as férias e sobre os professores que provavelmente teriam naquele ano.

Kikyou e Kagome eram líderes de torcida e obviamente muito populares, mal entraram no colégio e foram cercadas pelas alunas em geral mais novas que viam as líderes de torcida como uma espécie de "Deusas", já que era muito difícil entrar p/ o time.

Kagome ficava muito sem graça com toda essa atenção, mesmo sabendo que tudo o q elas queriam eram ser vistas com elas. Kikyou no entanto passava de cabeça em pé por elas e simplesmente as ignorava . E como das outras vezes foi o que ela fez e ao ver que continuavam sendo seguidas ,lançou as garotas um olhar fulminante,fazendo com q elas desistissem rapidamente da idéia.

Eu não sei como você consegue...- murmurou Kagome

É fácil... – respondeu Kikyou rindo

As garotas entraram dentro do enorme prédio e foram direto ao mural de avisos fixado ao lado da secretária p/ ver em que sala haviam ficado.

Ficamos juntas! – Exclamou Kagome abraçando a amiga – Que bom!

Embora tivessem estudado sempre nos mesmos colégios desde que Kagome se mudara p/ lá. As amigas nunca haviam ficado na mesma sala .

As garotas rumaram p/ a sala em que haviam ficado.

Ao chegarem lá a maioria dos alunos já estavam acomodados ,conversando uns com os outros . Quando as garotas entraram muitos se viraram p/ cumprimentá-las ,mas especialmente Kagome que parecia ser bem mais sociável que Kikyou em geral estava sempre séria.

Depois de conversar um pouco com suas colegas, kagome foi p/ o lugar em que Kikyou havia sentado no fim da sala e sentou na cadeira em frente a ela. Nesse momento Kagome reparou em um garoto que nunca tinha visto antes, ele tinha : cabelos brancos,olhos dourados e...orelhas...de cachorro?

" É um youkai" -concluiu a garota em pensamento

E q youkai...

O que disse K-chan?

A voz de Kikyou despertou Kagome de seu transe e ela se virou p/ frente corada, enquanto o professor entrava na turma.

Não é nada... – murmurou de volta, enquanto o professor pedia silêncio.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome chegou cansada em casa, porém feliz tivera um primeiro dia de aula calmo e tranquilo.

Foi direto p/ o seu quarto tomar um bom banho quente, depois desceu p/ jantar com sua família. Depois do jantar Kagome abriu sua mochila e pegou o seu novo diário e começou a escrever:

_"P/ o primeiro dia de aula foi perfeito eu diria. Não tenho muitas novidades exceto q entraram dois novos alunos na minha classe um hanyou lindo - e um outro garoto tb, mas ele era humano. Kikyou os descreveu com perfeição,nossa eu me segurei p/ ñ rir feito uma louka na sala de aula..."_

Nesse ponto Kagome parou de escrever se lembrando da cena ...

§§§§§FLASHBACK§§§§§

**O professor precisou chamar a atenção da turma mais duas vezes antes de todos se calarem. Ele lançou a turma um olhar severo e se encaminhou p/ frente da sala.**

**Ohayo senhores – começou ele – Sejam bem vindos a esse que é o último ano de alguns neste colégio...sim... digo alguns porque apenas os mais esforçados conseguirão passar aqui...**

**Nesse ponto a turma engoliu em seco**

**Hunft...- fez Kikyou q sempre manteve excelentes notas**

**Antes de todo aquele conhecido sermão de início de ano, quero apresentar a vocês os dois alunos ...**

**O professor chamou a atenção de dois rapazes que estavam sentados no canto. Um deles, Kagome reparou ser o youkai que lhe chamou tanto a atenção.**

**Este é Houshi Miroku – Disse o professor**

**Eu só quero dizer as lindas moças dessa sala que eu tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem – Disse miroku naturalmente **

**A turma, especialmente as garotas apenas olharam p/ ele espantados, como alguém podia dar a entender ser tão...**

**Galinha – murmurou Kikyou p/ Kagome, que teve que se controlar p/ ñ rir**

**O professor pigarreou e resolveu continuar**

**Este é Toijiyro Inuyasha **

**É um prazer conhecer vocês ,espero que sejamos bons amigos ...- Disse o hanyou com um claro sorriso forçado, e olhos que diziam que a última coisa que ele queria era ser amigo de alguém.**

**Você é um youkai mesmo ? – perguntou uma garota que pareceu não notar a hostilidade de Inuyasha**

**Não -respondeu ele com um olhar feroz, mas uma voz incrivelmente calma – Sou um hanyou**

**Algumas pessoas começaram imediatamente a murmurar, e até o professor arregalou os olhos por trás do hanyou.**

**Kagome sentiu raiva delas na hora. As pessoas e o maldito preconceito ridículo... nakele momento Kikyou murmurou p/ ela:**

**Baka...**

**Porque ? – Sibilou Kagome de volta**

**Acredite em min...- respondeu a outra**

§§§§§§FIM DO FLASHBACK§§§§§§§

A garota olhou p/ o papel e voltou a escrever...

" _Pensando bem...eu ñ entendi pq Kiky-Chan achou isso do Inuyasha, é esse era o nome dele. _

_Eu o vi andando sozinho pelo colégio no intervalo e ele tb foi embora sozinho...acho q senti um pouko de pena, afinal ele deve se sentir muito sozinho._

_Qnto ao tal Miroku, Kikyou tinha razão ele deu em cima de todas as garotas no intervalo e na saída "_

_Bem acho q isso é td , vou dormir agora talvez eu ñ chegue atrasada amanhã tb!"_

A garota fechou o diário e o colocou embaixo do travesseiro. Deitou confortável em sua cama.

"Inuyasha..."- pensou

Ele simplesmente mexera com ela, não que estivesse "afim dele". Queria ser sua amiga, ela nunca havia visto um hanyou, mas sabia do grande preconceito que ela simplesmente não compreendia. E ao vê- lo andando sozinho pela escola e depois indo embora sozinho. Fez com que ela pensasse na dura vida que ele deveria Ter.

Queria fazer alguma coisa p/ ajudá-lo . "E vou fazer..." pensou

"Vamos nos tornar grandes amigos Inuyasha" e com esse pensamento a garota adormeceu.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Oi Minnnnaaaaa

Espero q vcs estejam bem, e espero q gostem dessa minha nova fic , nossa ela surgiu de repente foi o q pode se chamar de "surto".

MIL DESCULPAS, aos leitores de ALL MY LOVE IS FOR YOU, eh eu sei q to atrasada e vou explicar qndo eu postar o cap 6 q está na metade T-T .mas ñ se preocupem eu amo a minha outra fic e ñ vou abandona-la

Bem gente foram 11 páginas no primeiro chapter tah bom,né! Eu to amando, ñ creio q escrevi esse capítulo em um dia. E eu fikei tão ansiosa q acabei postando ele sem mandar p/ a revisora,mas dps eu mando p/ ela e recoloco ele revisado .

Ah é! As abreviações qndo a kagome está escrevendo no diário são intencionais...ateh pq eu acho q ninguém escreve td certinho em um diário tem abreviações q as pessoas criam do nada, então eu as colokei propositalmente ,p/ ficar dentro da realidade

Bom eh isso aí people, digam – me o q acharam...devo continuar? Ou está mto ruim?

O q eu kero dizer eh reviews please!

Kissus

Ja Ne

P.S: Acabei de postar esse chapter revisado mas decidi ñ mexer na nota, caso apareça sem os traços da fala eh defeito do site q eu arrumo dps


	2. Ele

Capítulo 2 : Ele 

' Mais um dia inútil...'

Inuyasha acordou com a claridade batendo em seu rosto. Levantou e abriu os braços se espreguiçando, foi p/ a janela e escancarou a fresta das cortinas por onde entrara a claridade que lhe acordara.

Fazia um dia claro, mas não era possível ainda identificar o sol entre as nuvens, indicando a possibilidade de chuva. Da janela de seu quarto era possível ver a rua, àquela hora povoada em sua maioria por trabalhadores.

Toijiyro Inuyasha morava na antiga mansão Toijiyro com seus pais e seus irmãos mais velhos, Sesshoumaru e Kouga. Além de ser o mais novo, Inuyasha era também um hanyou, o único de sua família.

Antes do nascimento dele, seu pai havia se casado com uma youkai que morrera ao dar à luz o filho Kouga. Depois de anos de tristeza, Inutaisho se apaixonara novamente, dessa vez por uma humana chamada Izayoi. Mesmo com todos os protestos do filho mais velho, que era contra o envolvimento de youkais e humanos, Inutaisho se casou com a humana, que ficou grávida dois meses depois do casamento, dando à luz o hanyou que foi batizado como Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cresceu tendo o conforto que seus irmãos tiveram e todo o amor de seus pais. Porém, o hanyou aprendeu cedo o quanto era diferente e o quanto aquilo incomodava.

Em nenhum momento de sua vida tivera amigos, sempre era mantido longe de atividades com outras crianças da mesma idade que ele. Havia perdido até a conta das vezes em que fora espancado pelos mais velhos. E o motivo? Sempre o mesmo, ser quem era.

Com o passar dos anos, Inuyasha aprendeu a se conformar com isso e usar a violência como forma de proteção, fazendo com que as pessoas, se é que era possível, se afastassem ainda mais dele, graças à fama de "agressivo" e possivelmente "perigoso" que passou a ter. Outro mecanismo de proteção que o hanyou criara p/ si era dizer que não precisava de ninguém, apenas dele

mesmo.

Por outro lado, Inuyasha sabia que com exceção de seus irmãos, especialmente Sesshoumaru, não podia desejar família melhor. Seu pai era um youkai secular que há muito exercia a profissão de advogado muito bem sucedido e sua mãe... ah, como ele amava sua mãe, se dava muito bem com ela, talvez porque ela fosse, tirando ele, a única pessoa que não era um youkai naquela casa.

Seus irmãos eram outra história. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, o mais velho dos irmãos, não se davam bem de jeito nenhum. O irmão inventava várias formas diferentes de torturá-lo por ser um meio-youkai, ou simplesmente o ignorava, como se quisesse mostrar a pouca importância que ele tinha.

Kouga, o irmão do meio, era um completo idiota na opinião de Inuyasha. Um playboy imutável, capitão do time de basquete, bonito, popular e completamente sem cérebro. Repetiu uma vez o primeiro ano do colegial e duas vezes o segundo, passou raspando na segunda tentativa, e é claro que o hanyou o alcançou na série escolar.

Inuyasha fechou a janela e voltou p/ o quarto. Abriu o armário e pegou um uniforme p/ vestir. Tomou banho e se arrumou em alguns minutos, procurou os livros pelo seu quarto e arrumou a mochila, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Ao chegar na cozinha, deparou com sua mãe e Kouga que estavam conversando enquanto tomavam café. O hanyou beijou a testa de sua mãe murmurando um "bom dia" e sentou ao lado dela, sem se servir de nada.

- Não vai comer filho? – Perguntou Izayoi num tom carinhoso, comum à sua pessoa...

- Não tenho fome... – Respondeu Inuyasha.

- Você não jantou ontem – Ponderou a mulher com um doce sorriso.

Apesar de sua doçura sabia o quão dura e autoritária sua mãe poderia ser, e ignorar as indiretas dela não era muito saudável. Resolveu pegar uma fruta no cesto apenas p/ agradá-la.

- Bom Garoto! – Disse Izayoi sorrindo.

- Não me trate como um cãozinho! – Disse Inuyasha com cara de bravo.

Kouga disfarçou estar limpando os lábios em um guardanapo, p/ rir do irmão. Tinha que disfarçar bem, a madrasta tratava seus enteados como se fossem seus filhos, e até mesmo o gelo que parecia existir no coração de Sesshoumaru parecia derreter com um simples sorriso ou pedido dela. Com certeza não deixaria de lado a oportunidade de mimá-lo se pudesse.

Ouviram passos descendo as escadas e no minuto seguinte, Sesshoumaru adentrou com imponência pela cozinha.

- Bom dia, minha madrasta! – Disse Sesshoumaru, fazendo uma reverência a Izayoi e ignorando os irmãos.

- Ohayo, meu querido, achei que tivesse saído cedo com seu pai – Disse a mulher, que como sempre sorria docemente.

- Vou resolver alguns negócios que ele me pediu. Estive no meu quarto verificando alguns documentos – Explicou Sesshoumaru. O mais velho dos irmãos resolvera seguir a mesma carreira de seu pai. Apesar de ainda estar na faculdade, ele já resolvia alguns assuntos do escritório da família.

Inuyasha sabia que um lugar na firma do pai tinha sido reservado p/ ele, porém esse futuro não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que se tornaria, mas ficar trancado o dia inteiro dentro de um escritório, resolvendo coisas chatas pelas quais não tinha interesse nenhum não estava entre suas alternativas preferidas.

- Já vai ? – Izayoi perguntou ao mais velho dos irmãos, que naquele momento se encontrava na porta de saída da cozinha.

Sesshoumaru apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Dê uma carona aos seus irmãos então, eles também já estão saindo – Falou a senhora.

Inuyasha teria preferido ir andando sozinho. O colégio se situava a uns 30 quarteirões, e embora fosse longe, Inuyasha gostava de andar admirando a paisagem e pensando na vida. E o bom de ser um hanyou era que poderia chegar tão ou mais rápido que qualquer carro se assim o desejasse. Porém não estava afim de se aborrecer, entre ele e Sesshoumaru até a coisa mais besta era motivo p/ brigas absurdas.

O hanyou suspirou pesadamente, abriu a mochila ao seu lado e tirou um discman, uma das coisas que mais prezava além de seu computador. Se levantou e cumprimentou a mãe, sendo seguido por Kouga. Os três irmãos seguiram em silêncio até o carro do mais velho.

Assim que entrou no carro, Inuyasha pôs os fones de ouvido, não estava muito afim de ouvir as idiotices de Kouga ou mesmo começar uma discussão com Sesshoumaru. O percurso até o colégio foi feito em quinze minutos, que para a sorte do hanyou passaram bem depressa.

Ao entrarem no colégio, perceberam os olhares se virarem instintivamente p/ eles, e como sempre os cochichos... "Os malditos cochichos...", pensou o hanyou, retirando os fones do ouvido e guardando o discman de volta na mochila.

- É isso aí, irmãozinho, nos vemos mais tarde! – Disse Kouga ao avistar uns amigos.

A sala de aula do hanyou já estava cheia, a maioria dos lugares já estavam ocupados e haviam muitas cadeiras com mochilas e bolsas indicando que já possuíam donos. Inuyasha vasculhou a sala com os olhos, tentando achar um lugar ao fundo. Seus olhos acabaram por parar em uma garota sentada mais ou menos no meio da sala.

Esta sentava-se meio curvada, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos no queixo, parecia entediada. O hanyou ficou a admirá-la por um tempo, ela era muito bonita: longos cabelos pretos, olhos avelã, o formato agradável do rosto que parecia amadurecido demais p/ a idade que deveria ter. A garota devia ter percebido que estava sendo observada, pois se virou p/ o hanyou e passou a encará-lo como se o avaliasse.  
Inuyasha se tocou do que estava fazendo e fingiu estar procurando um lugar atrás dela, tentando disfarçar a coloração avermelhada em suas bochechas. Ele finalmente achou um lugar no outro canto da sala e se encaminhou p/ lá, sentiu os olhos da garota o acompanhando, ele se virou p/ ela, decidido a lançar-lhe um olhar grosseiro para ver se ela parava de lhe observar, porém seus planos foram por água a baixo ao ver ela lhe sorrir de maneira tímida e se virar p/ frente novamente, voltando à sua posição entediada.

O hanyou continuou a olhá-la por um tempo sem saber direito o que pensar, e mesmo estando ciente de que estava com cara de idiota, continuou naquela posição constrangedora, só voltando ao normal ao receber uma cutucada de um rapaz que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua.

- Oi! Se importaria de sair do caminho? – Não havia nenhum tipo de grosseria ou impaciência no tom do rapaz, na verdade, ele parecia estar achando muita graça de tudo.

- Feh! – Respondeu "gentilmente" o hanyou, que ficara corado.

O rapaz acomodou-se na cadeira ao lado de Inuyasha e continuou olhando p/ o hanyou com um olhar cômico, como se esperasse p/ ver qual seria a próxima ação dele.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, decidiu que já bastava de bancar o "bobo da corte" e sentou-se no seu lugar, de cara fechada.

- E então? – Sussurrou o rapaz a Inuyasha, pois o professor acabara de entrar ordenando silêncio.

- E então o quê? – Perguntou num sussurro claramente irritado.

- Não vai falar com ela? – Continuou o garoto.

- Feh! Porque eu me daria a esse trabalho? – Inuyasha continuou virado p/ frente tentando ao máximo disfarçar o rubor.

- Ah, qual é! Você ficou interessado, ela é uma gata e pelo visto gostou de você também... – Respondeu o garoto com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que o faz pensar assim? – perguntou Inuyasha, fingindo desinteresse pelo assunto.

- Ora... ela sorriu pra você...

- E daí?

- E daí que ela não sorriria p/ você se não tivesse ido com a sua cara!

Inuyasha se virou p/ o rapaz, que exibia um sorriso.

O Rapaz era moreno, tinha um porte físico atlético e uma altura mediana, comum à sua idade, olhos azuis escuros. Com certeza aquele era o perfeito exemplo de um garoto atraente p/ as garotas, possuía um jeito galanteador natural, que era expresso em todos os gestos.

- Quem é você, afinal? – Perguntou o hanyou.

- Ah! Me desculpe, não me apresentei. Sou Houshi Miroku, ao seu dispor – Respondeu ele num tom pomposo.

- Feh!

- Não deveria ser agora que você se apresenta?

- Inuyasha – Disse bruscamente o hanyou.

- E então? Não vai falar com ela?

- O que você é? Alguma espécie de cupido? – Perguntou o hanyou, emburrado.

- o.õ !

- Você não é muito bom em piadas, não é mesmo?

- E isto não é da sua maldita conta, não é mesmo?- Vociferou Inuyasha

- Algum problema com os rapazes aí atrás ? – perguntou o professor, fazendo com que toda a turma voltasse a atenção p/ os dois.

- De maneira alguma senhor – Respondeu Miroku, sorrindo tranquilizador p/ o professor que levantou uma das sobrancelhas e se virou p/ Inuyasha, esperando que ele desse uma resposta.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e virou p/ o outro lado, tentando não encarar os olhares da turma e controlar o rubor.

- Está tudo bem... – Respondeu baixo, mas de maneira perfeitamente audível.

Naquele momento uma garota entrou na sala, estava completamente encharcada e visivelmente com frio, pois usava um vestido lilás de tecido fino, agora completamente colado ao corpo, moldando-lhe as curvas, atiçando vários olhares cobiçosos, inclusive os de Miroku e até mesmo Inuyasha parecia estar reparando. A garota provavelmente percebera os olhares porque corara e parecia querer se enfiar no primeiro buraco.

- Srta... – O professor consultou a lista de presença – Higurashi?

Kagome apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- A Srta está atrasada, em circunstâncias normais eu não a teria deixado assistir a minha aula, mas posso ver que teve problemas por causa da chuva.

Kagome acenou novamente com a cabeça, se sentia literalmente sobre um holofote, e definitivamente odiava chamar atenção. Naquelas horas queria ser como Kikyou, ela com certeza saberia agir numa situação constrangedora como aquela. Ela lançou um rápido olhar à amiga, que a encarava com um sorriso cômico, como se estivesse achando tudo aquilo interessante.

- Vou abrir uma exceção desta vez, mas só desta vez. Agora, vá se sentar...

A garota olhou diretamente na direção de Kikyou, mas não havia lugar nenhum perto dela. Apenas três lugares estavam vazios e Kagome percebeu que um deles era perto do hanyou que lhe chamara a atenção. Não haveria oportunidade melhor de puxar assunto. Tomando sua decisão, Kagome rumou p/ o lugar no final da sala.

- Posso sentar aqui? – Perguntou, indicando o lugar em que estava a mochila de Inuyasha e por cima a de Miroku.

- Claro! – Respondeu Houshi de imediato, retirando as mochilas e jogando a do hanyou no colo deste.

- Obrigada! – Disse a garota sorrindo agradecida.

- Ao seu dispor! – Disse Miroku, sedutoramente.

Inuyasha manteve-se calado, estava tento um dia muito estranho e ele ainda estava no início. Primeiro se pegara flertando com uma garota, depois um tal de Miroku viera lhe dar conselhos amorosos e agora uma garota, tão ou mais bela do que a outra, resolvera sentar-se atrás dele.

- Você é aluno novo, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Kagome, lembrando-se do dia anterior em que todos ficaram chocados com a ousadia do rapaz.

- Sou sim ! Houshi Miroku – Disse ele estendendo a mão.

- Higurashi Kagome – Disse a garota com um sorriso, estendendo a mão também.

- É um prazer imenso conhecê-la, Srta Higurashi – Respondeu Miroku, tomando a mão da garota e levando-a delicadamente aos lábios. O gesto cavalheiro fez Kagome corar.

Inuyasha já estava ficando incomodado com toda aquela papagaiada, e depois que a garota falara lembrou de ter sido apresentado à turma junto com o garoto. " Que ótimo, um galinha conselheiro" pensou sarcástico.

- Inuyasha, não vai dizer "olá" p/ a Srta? – Perguntou o rapaz num tom de falsa incredulidade.

- Feh!

- Desculpe-me pela grosseria do meu amigo – Disse Miroku, lançando um rápido olhar p/ o professor que escrevia algo no quadro e de volta p/ a garota – Ele não está muito acostumado com garotas... – Disse sussurrando no ouvido de Kagome.

Inuyasha, é claro, ouviu. Porém na hora em que ia dizer umas verdades p/ Miroku, a sineta tocou alto na sala. Fazendo com que Inuyasha fechasse os olhos com força e tampasse as orelhas com as mãos, por causa do barulho. "Maldito sinal", pensou o hanyou irritado. Ele se levantou sem encarar os mais novos "amigos" e começou a se encaminhar p/ os quinze gloriosos minutos de intervalo. Tudo o que queria era ficar longe deles, estava tendo uma manhã muito agitada.

Vendo a atitude do hanyou, Kagome ficou preocupada se ele se chateara com ela. Miroku falava algo que ela não escutava, algo a ver com a "demência" de Inuyasha. A garota decidiu ir atrás dele, afinal, talvez não tivesse mais chances de falar com o hanyou depois daquela, será que ele ficara chateado por ela ter rido?

Despediu-se vagamente de Miroku, dizendo que precisava comprar um lanche e que conversariam noutra hora. Kagome correu pelo colégio. Este, porém, era muito grande e procurar uma pessoa era como tentar achar uma agulha num palheiro, por isso procurou nos lugares mais óbvios e finalmente o achou sentado num banco do jardim.

Ao sentir a brisa fria ir de encontro às suas roupas ainda molhadas, a garota estremeceu de frio e cruzou os braços na tentativa de se esquentar. Não se espantou que não houvesse ninguém no jardim, afinal a grama estava molhada e grudava nos sapatos, as árvores também estavam molhadas da chuva e o vento frio era de afastar qualquer um dali. Talvez por isso o hanyou tivesse escolhido o jardim p/ se refugiar.

- Olá... – Disse ela sorrindo.

Inuyasha levou um momento p/ responder, estava distraído, deixando a mente vagar. E ser trazido de volta à realidade por aquela voz doce e aquele sorriso angelical fez com que ele ficasse um pouco desorientado.

- Ahn... oi... – Não entendia o que ela fazia ali.

- Tudo bem se eu me sentar?

Como resposta o hanyou deu de ombros. A garota sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha, e como ele não puxava um assunto decidiu fazê-lo por si mesma.

- Meu nome é...

- Kagome ... – Interrompeu o hanyou.

- Isso... Você é Inuyasha, não é mesmo?

- Hai...

Kagome não sabia se ele realmente era de poucas palavras ou se estava chateado, não tinha como saber, ele mantinha o olhar p/ frente e a respondia com poucas palavras.

- Ficou chateado pelo o que houve lá na sala?

- Feh! Não dou a mínima p/ as besteiras que o tal Miroku diz.

- Me desculpe por ter rido.

- Já disse que não dou a mínima!

- Ah... sim...

Voltaram ao silêncio anterior. A Brisa voltou a soprar um pouco mais forte, fazendo com que Kagome apertasse mais os braços ao redor do corpo.

- Está com frio? – Perguntou Inuyasha de repente.

- Um pouco... – Respondeu a garota dando um sorriso fraco – Minhas roupas ainda não secaram e...

Parou de falar ao ver que ele tirara o blusão que usava e o colocara sobre ela.

- Eu não estou com frio e acho melhor você entrar senão vai pegar um resfriado... – Disse ele com as bochechas rubras.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

- De nada... – Murmurou ele.

O sinal indicando o fim do intervalo tocou. Inuyasha agradeceu mentalmente por não estar dentro do prédio do colégio. Por causa do tempo, os alunos preferiram ficar lá dentro mesmo no intervalo, o que causava um grande falatório ali. P/ Inuyasha, que era um meio-youkai e possuía os sentidos mais aguçados, o falatório nada mais era do que um "festival de berros", ele nem se lembrara do sinal que com certeza lhe causaria uma grande dor de cabeça depois daquele "grande festival".

Kagome levantou e perguntou se ele iria com ela, Inuyasha respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça e também se levantou. Os dois foram conversando sobre as aulas que teriam. Inuyasha escutava mais do que falava, Kagome não se importou, achara o gesto dele no mínimo "engraçadinho", não se viam mais garotos gentis... apesar dele ter sido um pouquinho grosso, mas não custava nada deixar isso pra lá.

Miroku lançou um sorrisinho malicioso ao ver os dois entrando juntos na sala. Kikyou ainda não havia entrado. Kagome não estranhou, ela era: bonita, inteligente e popular. Devia estar correndo dos fãs.

O restante da aula passou tranqüila. Kikyou conseguiu convencer uma garota a trocar de lugar com Kagome. Esta não parecia estar gostando de se sentar perto de Miroku, pois era possível ouvir os gritos de "hentai" e um estalido em seguida. Kagome passou a aula conversando com Kikyou e contando o ocorrido desde que chegara. Ela se surpreendeu quando a garota contou sobre o porquê de estar usando o blusão do hanyou, sorrindo em seguida e murmurando um "Que fofo".

Finalmente a "maldita sineta" tocou anunciando o final das aulas daquele dia. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a pegar a mochila e a sair da sala, não estava muito afim de conversar e decididamente aquele sinal o irritava muito, jurou p/ si mesmo que passaria a chegar mais cedo e sentar o mais longe possível da caixa de som.  
Kouga havia dito que o via na saída, mas Inuyasha não queria esperar, além de não estar com nem um pouco de vontade de aturar o irmão e os amigos sem cérebro dele.

Chegou em casa uns vinte minutos depois. Cumprimentou a mãe que estava costurando e assistindo TV na sala. Subiu correndo p/ o seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama, deixando a mochila largada em um canto qualquer. Inconscientemente se viu pensando no dia louco que teve e na linda garota com quem passara o intervalo, lembrou-se de ter deixado o blusão com ela, mas não se importou, ao menos ela não passaria frio quando fosse p/ casa.

"Pelo menos terei uma desculpa p/ falar com ela amanhã" – pensou com um pequeno broto de um sentimento que ele não sabia definir... "O que eu tô pensando? É só uma garota boba... uma linda garota boba..."

- FEH!- Disse p/ o quarto vazio.

"Melhor eu dormir um pouco, tomar um banho e esquecer esse assunto u.u" –Pensou decidido "Foi só um dia estranho que me afetou".

Com aquele pensamento de que tudo voltaria ao normal o hanyou dormiu, o que ele não desconfiava era que aquele "dia estranho" era só o ponto de partida p/ a reviravolta que aconteceria em sua vida.

FIM  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capítulo é dedicado a minha onee-sama, Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki , q inexplicavelmente foi novamente a primeira a comentar na minha fic O.O

MINNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!

Calma...calma...ñ comecem a me jogar os tomates ainda u.u""""" . Eu sei q foi uma eternidade ii, me desculpem, eu fikei sem o pc um mês (meu pc eh um imã de vírus u.u"), dps vieram as provas, e me apresentaram ao orkut, tipo eu fikei viciada, postava lá toda santa hora XDDD  
mas aí, me bateu a culpa e eu vim acabar de escrever o capítulo como uma boa menina úù XD

Ateh q está grandinho ,msm tamanho q o primeiro, foi um pouko difícil me focar no Inuyasha...tenho mais facilidade de escrever utilizando os pensamentos da Kagome...Pode parecer q ñ mais o Inuyasha eh um personagem complexo.  
Espero q tenham gostado da minha mistureba XDDD Aiai...eh cada coisa insana q se passa na minha cabeça, Kouga irmão do Inu e do Sesshoumaru foi o ápice XD, mas ñ para por ai ñ XDDDD Eu pretendo q essa fic saia e ñ saia dos eixos do anime, será q vcs entenderam?o-o

Cara olha só o tamanho dessa nota...eu fico olhando e me perguntando "Será q alguém le isso tudo?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Mudei o nick como vcs devem Ter percebido, agora faço parte da família Satuki...aliás já tem um bom tempo, mas como eu tb ñ postava a séculos acho q pouca gente reparou o-o, se é q alguém reparou ¬¬ . E p/ os a ficaram "anh?" Meu nick antes era "Nena Higurashi"

Vou ver se eu acelero as coisas agora q eu estou de férias . Sempre q kiserem saber como andam as fics passem no meu profile, sugiro q deem uma olhada lá agora, tah cheio de coisinhas novas e o status de All My Love Is For You tb foi atualizado.

COMENTÁRIOS:

Vms a parte q eu mais gosto responder minhas amadas reviews , fikei mto feliz pelas 10 reviews embora eu tenha quase certeza de q eu deveria Ter treze,acho q o site extraviou algumaas ¬¬, então se eu nresponder alguém ñ me matem e sim ao "efe efe ponto net" q nem deixa mais a gente escrever as siglas dele ¬¬.

Satsume – Sabe eu ODEIO, tenho NOJO, ÓDIO da Kikyou, nem eu sei como essa idéia veio parar na minha mente. Acho q foi a keda do berço, me faz pensar insanidades sabe o-o . Desculpe ñ Ter postado rápido. Mas aí está o segundo capítulo eu espero q goste e vou tentar ñ demorar tanto . Vou dar uma passada na sua fic assim q acabar aki . Kissus

mry-chan – Fico feliz q tenha gostado, ñ foi rápido mas aí está e isto eh o q importa Ò.ó XDDDDD Kissus

Sango-Web – Q bom ver vc aki tb Obrigada pelos elogios , A Sango vai estar aki sim . Ñ sei se vai Ter nada forte na fic, vc tb escreve sabe como é...a gente nunk sabe a próxima doideira q vai rolar na kbça da gente . Eu vi esse filme aliás um tempão já, adorei Sabe eu ñ tinha pensado nisso, mas ñ vai ficar igual ao filme ñ, talvez ateh lembre ou pareça em alguns aspectos,mas essa ñ eh a idéia, gosto de ser totalmente original .Kissus

Ju Higurashi – Shhhhh!ñ conta o meu segredo XDDDD mas isso vai ser soh dps, realmente a Kikyou SE ACHA, ela deveria se enxergar u.u akele barro inútil .Mas ainda tem mto pra rolar em relação a mocréia u.u". Q bom q gostou .Kissus

Sammy Higurashi – Olá! Q bom q vc gostou , aí está a continuação , espero q goste. Kissus

Ayame – Nossa q bom q gostou! Infelizmente o seu blog ñ apareceu na review ¬¬" E eu ñ pude visitar ii .Kissus

Jaqueline – Obriga,obrigada msm ii" nossa vc ñ sabe como esse tipo de review me inspira. Claro q as críticas CONSTRUTIVAS tb me inspiram bastante e me ajudam a melhorar, espero q continue lendo . Kissus

Motoko kinomoto - Ahhh! Vc fez mtas perguntas, como eu sou má, vou responder só uma...SIM! A Sango vai entrar na história .Kissus

Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki – MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Vc tah sumida ii,to com saudade, vc tem q conhecer seu cunhado e sua sobrinha ii""""". Nossa q bom q eu t inspirei, to honrada ! To doida q vc continue qlqr coisa, especialmente A PEQUENA CAIXA AZUL DE KAGOME (propaganda u.u) !Kissus maninha v se aparece!T adorooooooo!

Kagami23 – Eu fikei em dúvida se t respondia ou ñ R-Sama Oo...por fim decidi responder q nem td mundo!E obrigada por comentar fico realmente feliz q ache isso ii" Kissus

Bem Eh isso aew gente!COMENTEM: Dúvidas,sugestões,reclamações,comentários,xingamentos? Press GO!XDDDD o/

Kissus

Ja Ne

P.S: Capítulo foi revisado e como podem ver (eu espero O.O) Postado XDDD


End file.
